Not Broken, Just Bent
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: What if Inuyasha has a childhood friend? Meet Ren Kagami. She is a pure wolf demon with a bloody past. What happens when Koga meets her? Will they fall in love? If so, is love enough to save them from their enemies? Koga will show Ren that she isn't broken, just bent. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Name: Ren Kagami

age: appears 16 (younger than Koga and Inuyasha)

race: full wolf demon

family: Mother, Father, two younger brothers (all deceased)

personality: sarcastic, temperamental, determined, cunning, and sweet.

weapons: Besides her full demon form she is skilled with her sword and hand-to-hand combat.

appearance/clothing: tan skin (like Koga), brown eyes, long silver-white hair with bangs (layered). She wears a black wolf pelt dress with matching boots. Her hair usually covers her back but when it doesn't you can see 3 claw marks running down her back. Her fangs poke out of her mouth when she smirks. Fit and skinny body due to her running around.

abilities: besides combat she can sense the Sacred Jewel Shards, communicate with wolves, and runs faster than average wolf demons.

info: She was sent away from her pack for protection. She wasn't aware of this and thought she was just abandoned by her family. Inuyasha's mother took her in and she and Inuyasha became best friends. When they grew up they went their separate ways. She later found out Naraku killed off her entire pack. She went to search for Inuyasha but mistook him for dead when she saw he was pinned to the tree. For the past several years she's been searching for Naraku, vowing to kill him. She later on reunites with Inuyasha and Kagome, joining their group.

friends: Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and eventually Koga.

enemies: Naraku, Bankotsu, Kagura, Jaken, and Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

''You sense anything Ren?'' Inuyasha barked.

I glanced down from the tree branch I sat on. ''Not since the last time you asked me, five seconds ago,'' I sighed with a sweat drop. ''You could be a little more patient Inuyasha,'' Sango and Kagome sighed. ''Shut up! We need to find as many jewel shards as we can before Naraku gets them all!" Inuyasha growled. I jumped down from the tree.

''Well it's not exactly my fault there are shards now is it?'' I growled, my brown eyes narrowed.

''Don't look at me, Kagome was the one who shot it!'' Inuyasha defended.

''Hey, you're the one who let it get caught in the first place!'' she piped up.

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Did not!''

''Did so!''

My face went from its usual smirk to an irritated pout -_-. 'I sat with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, watching the love birds argue. ''Guys?'' I asked softly, trying to maintain my patience. No answer. In fact, the happy couple argued even louder. ''Guys?'' I asked slightly louder this time. No reply. An anime angry mark appeared. ''Oh no, she's getting angry,'' Miroku observed. ''You know how Ren gets when she's angry,'' Sango said back. I growled, approaching the two of them. I yanked on Inuyasha's doggy ear and Kagome's hair.

''OW!'' they both yelped.

''Good now that I have your attention, I smell human blood and wolves nearby,'' I said seriously, releasing them.

''Then we better hurry,'' Inuyasha frowned. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Everyone began getting ready to leave except me. I looked behind me, sensing something in the brush. My eyes narrowed, as I slowly began approaching the tall bushes. Just when I was about to pounce, Inuyasha stopped me.

''Come on ya damn wolf!'' he called, making me snarl.

I ran, passing the loud mouth. ''Just waiting for you, mutt,'' I teased with a grin. ''Did you just call me a mutt?'' he asked, obviously annoyed. ''Did I stutter? God you are still the same old puppy who came to my room cause he had a nightmare,'' I had a Cheshire cat grin on my face. It soon became a race between the two of us, Kagome deciding to ride on Shippo instead. ''I'll kill you!'' Inuyasha huffed. ''Eat my dust you puppy,'' I chuckled, my silver hair making me look like a flash of white. ''No! Eat mine you runt!'' he smirked, talking about how he was always taller than me as a kid. ''Oi! Shut up flea-bag!'' I said, defensive. We both shut up when we saw a whole village massacred. My eyes widened, thinking of my pack. The others quickly caught up with us. ''Ren, you ok?'' Inuyasha asked quietly. I nodded, eyes still wide. The smell of blood was taking over me. It hurt too much. Suddenly I smelled a familiar scent. ''Wolves,'' I sniffed.

Sure enough a large pack of snarling wolves approached us. ''Ah!'' Shippo hid. ''They're just a bunch of mangy wolves,'' Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes. I smacked him on the head. ''Watch your mouth!'' I growled. ''Damn it Ren!'' Inuyasha rubbed his head. I approached the wolves. 'Why did you kill these people?' I asked mentally. 'Our leader said we could,' one answered me hesitantly. 'Whose your leader?' I asked them. They remained silent. I looked back at the group. ''It's not their fault, their leader gave them permission to slaughter these villagers,'' I explained. I jumped when they began howling. 'What are you doing?' I asked them. ''Ren why are they howling?'' Inuyasha covered his fluffy ears. ''Telling their leader to come and help them,'' I frowned, getting ready to attack. Shortly after a mini tornado came approaching us. My muscles tensed, ready to pounce. My mouth dropped when I laid my eyes on their leader. Brown eyes locked with bright blue ones.


	2. Meeting Mr Wolf and Kidnapped

There before me was the wolves apparent leader. I stared at him, taking in all details of him. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. His skin was tan, just like mine. He obviously was in fact a wolf demon because he wore armor that had brown wolf fur on it, pointy ears, and I saw two little fangs sticking from his frowning mouth. But the thing that interested me most were his eyes. Unlike most wolf demons who had brown or black eyes, he had bright blue ones. I found myself frozen as those beautiful sky blue eyes locked with my light brown ones.

''You bothering my wolves?'' he spoke with a husky voice, sending unintentional shivers down my spine.

''Pfft as if, your damn wolves were the ones who slaughtered a village of innocent people,'' Inuyasha growled from behind me.

''They were hungry and wanted a snack, you got a problem with that mutt face?'' the wolf demon snarled, surprising me.

''Did you just call me a mutt?'' Inuyasha blinked in disbelief.

''No you're right that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!'' the stranger growled.

''Inuyasha, calm down! He has sacred jewel shards in his legs,'' I warned my friend before he got his ass kicked.

The wolf demon turned his attention back to me. ''You can sense them?'' he said, tone still untrusting. I nodded, my gaze just as stern as his. ''How, you don't look like a priestess?'' he asked, slightly nicer. ''It's just an ability I've had since I was a pup, and no I am just a simple wolf demon, nothing more,'' I answered calmly. My chocolate hues narrowed when I saw him smirk. ''Perfect,'' he muttered before charging at me. I held a grip on my sword but Inuyasha stepped in before the demon could get near me. ''Damn wolf, stay away from her!'' he snarled, obviously pissed. That's when the other wolves began attacking. ''Try not to kill them, they're just defending their leader,'' I defended the snarling wolves, pushing a few away from Kagome and Shippo. ''We'll try our best,'' Sango huffed, smacking them with her giant boomerang weapon. 'Back down! My friends and I won't hurt you as long as you stop attacking us!' I warned the wolves. A few remained still. 'But our leader, he's fighting,' they cocked their heads in confusion. I nodded in understanding. As a kid I could fairly remember that was how my pack acted. If my father was in battle, our whole pack would join his side. It was simple loyalty to fight alongside your pack leader. Like soldiers obey and defend a general, wolves defend their leader at all costs. ''Inuyasha, stop fighting him!'' I yelled. ''Are you insane? He tried attacking you!'' he grunted, dodging the wolf demon's fists. ''The wolves will stop fighting if he does!'' I explained. Inuyasha huffed, jumping a few feet away from the demon. The wolf demon, however, did not relent. He lunged at Inuyasha with full force.

''Ren!'' I heard Kagome and Inuyasha shout.

I stepped between the two males, the wolf demon's fist just a few inches from my face. His blue eyes widened and immediately dropped his fists. ''Are you insane? He could've punched you!'' Inuyasha lectured. I sent an annoyed glare to the dog hanyou. ''I couldn't exactly let him punch you could I?'' I asked sarcastically. I then scoffed. ''Besides that's my job,'' I smirked. I then faced the stranger, showing my fangs as a warning. ''We don't have an issue with you, we don't want to fight,'' I spoke seriously. The demon seemed taken back at my calmness. ''Fine, that it?'' he asked, continuing his macho guy facade. I twitched in annoyance. ''No, I do have a problem with you killing innocent people,'' I growled. ''Wolves gotta eat, you should know that,'' he smirked down at me. Damn my shortness! ''I only eat animals dip wad,'' I rolled my eyes. His eyes widened at the insult. ''Is there a difference?'' he scoffed. ''Yeah I'm pretty sure they weren't animals,'' I snapped, pointing at the corpses of two young children laying with their mother. His eyes widened. He then looked surprised at the sad look in my eyes. ''You're right,'' he muttered, surprising everyone.

''He admitted it?'' Sango questioned in wonder.

''Perhaps he likes Ren?'' Miroku offered.

''Or he's just intimidated by her,'' Kagome suggested.

''Idiots I can hear you!'' I blushed lightly. The wolf demon smirked. ''Well, I'll be seeing you later,'' he winked, running off with his pack of wolves. I just blinked in surprise. ''What was that all about?'' Inuyasha quirked a brow. ''I honestly don't know,'' I said, still looking in the direction the guy had ran off in. ''Well the least we could do is bury these poor people,'' Kagome sighed sadly. I nodded. I was about to pick up one child but froze. The little boy couldn't have been older than 6 years old. I felt my hands begin to shake. His face reminded me of my two younger brothers, Kenta and Damion. My mind went back to the day I found my pack slaughtered.

_ ''I'm home!'' I called throughout our main cave. I stopped, seeing no one. 'Where are they? Did they really abandon me after all these years?' I wondered mentally. A different scent caught my attention. ''It smells like blood, maybe they were hunting,'' I decided, venturing out. After a couple of minutes of walking I froze, now knowing why it reeked of blood. Hundreds of my pack members were slaughtered. Including my parents. ''Mother,'' I whimpered, seeing her pale face stained with her own blood. My father was much worse. He had been impaled on his own sword and not even laid down as he died. Suddenly two lifeless bodies caught my attention. _

_''Kenta! Damion!" I sobbed, kneeling down to see my dead siblings._

_ As if it weren't bad enough I felt a small hand weakly grip my wrist. ''S-Sis?'' Kenta's voice rasped. My eyes widened. He was still alive? Maybe I could save him! ''Kenta, just stay with me, I will save you!'' I whimpered. ''It h-hurts sis. I see white lights around me. Mom and dad are calling me,'' he sighed. I held his bloodied, tiny body to my chest. ''It'll be alright Kenta, just don't close your eyes!'' I ordered. ''I'm really t-tired sis, I need to sleep,'' he sighed, closing his dark brown eyes. My own eyes widened in horror. ''Kenta?'' I asked quietly. No answer._

_''Kenta!'' I shouted, clutching his dead body._

''Ren?'' a voice brought me out of my daydream. I looked up into Inuyasha's concerned eyes. ''I'm fine,'' I said, staring at the poor boy's body. ''No. Go with Kagome and Sango,'' he ordered. I nodded hesitantly. ''No matter how hard we try, it'll always end like this,'' I sighed sadly. ''Not always,'' he said with determination in his voice. ''Then when? When will all the killing stop?'' I asked, sadness clearly in my eyes. ''I don't know,'' he admitted, hugging me. I nodded, going off to hunt our dinner for the night. After I caught a few rabbits and brought them back for Kagome to cook, I went to spar with Inuyasha and Kirara. ''You sure Sango is ok with you practicing your Tessaiga on Kirara?'' I asked. ''I'm sure she's fine with it, now come at me!'' he commanded. ''Fine, bossy,'' I muttered the last part. I charged at him, sword in hand. As he went to bring his sword down at me, I dodged, appearing behind him.

''Damn it Ren, enough with your sneak attacks!'' Inuyasha pouted, making me laugh.

''How else are you going to get better unless I give you everything I've got?'' I pointed out.

He mumbled something under his breath, making me smirk with victory. I clashed my sword with his, fending the hanyou off. ''Back-lash wave!'' he growled. I grunted as I held my lade, blocking the attack. ''Damn you Inuyasha, you better not have scratched Takame!'' I glanced, inspecting my sword. ''With a sword named Hawk Eye, I doubt it,'' Inuyasha smirked. I deadpanned, charging at him again. ''Ookami strike!'' I shouted, a red spark coming out of my sword. It sent Inuyasha a few feet back, not fully knocking him down. ''Kirara, your turn!'' I grinned as the adorable pet tackled him down. ''That's not fair and you know it!'' he complained, dusting the dirt from his fiery red robe. ''Yeah well life isn't fair,'' I scoffed. ''If it was I'd be at least 5''6,'' I growled at my 5''2 stature. ''Whatever shrimp. Let's go, I smell dinner cooking,'' Inuyasha and Kirara began trotting off to the abandoned huts we were currently staying at. I nodded, following them. Suddenly Kirara hesitated, looking back at the clearing we just battled at. ''Kirara?'' I asked in confusion. She let out a low purr, narrowing her crimson eyes. I looked at the direction she was gazing at. It was hard to get a scent due to the wind making it difficult to get a definite direction. In addition, there was stream that distracted my senses. ''Let's just go, I doubt anything will attack tonight,'' I yawned, my silver hair flowing lightly in the breeze. She nodded her furry head and walked beside me. After eating half a rabbit, I curled up in a high tree branch outside the hut. ''You sure you don't want to sleep outside? There's more than enough blankets,'' Kagome asked. I smiled down at her. ''I'm fine, if anything attacks us I can get the upper hand up here. Besides I'm used to sleeping outside, it's a wolf thing,'' I shrugged, hoping to reassure her. She nodded, saying her goodnights and left. I swung a leg back and forth in boredom.

'I can't stop thinking about that wolf demon,' I said, bothered.

Usually I was in control of my thoughts, actions, and feelings. I wasn't used to daydreaming or getting distracted by petty things that didn't concern me. Then again, I haven't seen a wolf demon in a long time. I thought we had pretty much all bit the dust. 'No, just the entire Southern Tribe,' I thought bitterly. I glanced up at the crescent moon. ''I swear to you all, I will avenge your deaths. If it's the last thing I do I promise I will kill Naraku,'' I said both to myself and my dead tribe. With a determined glare on my face I pressed my back against the tree trunk, wincing when the rough bark scraped against the scars on my back. ''Damn you Naraku. I'm coming after your head,'' I whispered, relaxing my tired body. I slowly closed my brown eyes, letting sleep take over me.

I felt myself stir when something tapped my head. My brows furrowed when another thing tapped my head. ''Five more minutes puppy,'' I groaned. ''Damn it Ren get your ass up!'' Inuyasha's unpleasant voice woke me from my wonderful sleep. I opened my eyes, only to see him throw another pebbles at my head. ''Ow! I hope a bunch of squirrels come and attack your ass! Get rabies damn it!'' I rubbed my forehead with a childish pout. He rolled his amber eyes. ''Whatever get up! We're moving in like five minutes,'' he ordered. I jumped down gracefully, stretching the sleep from my body and fixing my black wolf pelt dress. ''Yes your majesty,'' I yawned sarcastically. In no time at all we walked through the side of a huge mountain. ''Does anyone else sense something?'' I asked, glancing at the top of the mountain. ''I think Kirara senses something to, look at her,'' Sango said worriedly. Sure enough, Kirara was growling and looking at the mountain top. ''Inuyasha can you smell something different about this area?'' Miroku asked.

''What so am I your faithful terrier all of a sudden! Man, you guys are really pissing me off!'' Inuyasha threw his puppy tantrum.

''Relax we're just asking if you feel weird about this place like we do,'' Miroku sighed.

Suddenly an all too familiar scent hit my nose. My eyes widened, looking up. ''Inuyasha look out!" I screamed as a pack of wolves knocked him off the edge. Suddenly more ran down the mountain, detaining Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. ''Leave them alone!'' I snarled, only for two huge wolves to snarl at me. I growled, intimidated by the huge fangs poking out of their snarling muzzles. Soon Kagome was backed up with Sango and Miroku as well. ''Damn you, out of my way- what the hell?'' I yelped when a pair of muscular arms tossed me over a shoulder. I looked up at the wolf demon from yesterday. ''Let me go!'' I said, hating the fact that this wolf was invading my personal bubble. ''Not on your life woman,'' he scoffed, making me growl. I felt myself scream when he ran off to the edge of the mountain. ''Ren!'' the others screamed. ''Guys!'' I reached out helplessly. My eyes widened. ''Your not gonna jump are you?'' I whimpered. My heart stopped when he smirked. ''You idiot!'' I screamed as he jumped from one side to the other.

''Ah! We're gonna die! We're gonna fall! Oh my god am I dead yet?!'' I screamed my lungs out.

''STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!'' the guy snapped with a grimace.

''AHHH!'' I purposefully screamed, making the wolf demon jump with wide eyes.

''Smart-ass,'' he muttered, running off with me.

I spotted Inuyasha, hanging on the side of the mountain.

''Ren!'' he called out to me.

''I swear to God Inuyasha if you don't come and get me I will kick your puppy tail so hard that Sesshomaru would be scared shitless to mess with me!'' I threatened.

''I promise we'll bring you back!" he swore.

''Psh don't count on it,'' the wolf demon muttered, making me nervous of what he had planned for me.

'What's this guy's plan? And why could he possibly want me?' I thought, actually perplexed and slightly scared. ''U-Um where are you taking me Mr. Wolf Demon?'' I blinked nervously. ''First off, the names Koga and second,'' he paused, slowing his run to a stop. I looked up when I heard water running. I yelped as he tossed me off his shoulder and held me bridal style. I looked and gasped when I saw a beautiful waterfall, behind it a cave. ''Hey Koga!'' two wolf demons waved down from the mountain. ''And a woman wolf demon?'' the other asked in wonder. ''Hey!" Koga grinned. I blinked in confusion. ''Welcome to your new home,'' Koga smirked. ''Hmmp,'' I scoffed, turning my eyes away from him. To be honest, I was hiding the pink blush away from the cocky wolf demon. 'Inuyasha hurry,' I thought as Koga carried me up the mountain.


	3. Lending a Helping Hand

I groaned when Koga tossed me onto a bed of wolf furs. ''You could be a little more gentle,'' I glared, the wolf demon simply smirking smugly. ''I don't think you're in any position to be complaining sweet heart,'' he smirked. I bared my fangs before noticing all of the wolf demons gawking at me. ''Heh is this your woman Koga?'' one smirked. ''I call dibs on her first!'' another called. ''She's hot,'' another agreed, making me snarl. ''If anyone lays a hand on her I'll kill you, she's under my watch. Got it?'' Koga glared at his pack with venom. He then looked back down at me. ''What's your name princess?'' he asked. I glared, standing up to look somewhat intimidating. ''Ren. Ren Kagami,'' I answered coldly. ''Are you a lone wolf? If so, that's pretty stupid. You should know lone wolves don't survive that long on their own,'' Koga said, curiosity in his voice.

''I'm not a lone wolf by choice. I was the daughter of Kiba and Suzuki Kagami, leaders of the Southern Wolf Tribe,'' I spoke seriously, my voice unwavering.

Suddenly all of the wolf demons, including Koga, had their eyes wide and seemed shocked. ''That can't be, the entire Southern Tribe was. . . massacred,'' Koga spoke sadly. I nodded.

''Yes, I know. My parents sent me away before the tribe was killed. I thought they abandoned me, until I came back when I was older. I later learned they sent me away because they heard a powerful demon named Naraku would attack them. As soon as they heard, my parents sent me off to find shelter somewhere. And when I came back, everyone was killed,'' I spoke sadly, my eyes softening.

Koga's eyes showed sympathy but also distrust. ''Can you prove what you're saying is true?'' he asked. I looked at him, annoyed that he didn't believe me. I pulled out my large sword. His blue orbs immediately widened. ''Is that?'' ''It can't be!'' several guys in the cave murmured. I stared directly into Koga's eyes. ''This was my father's sword, made with his own fang,'' I spoke emotionlessly. I put it back in it's holder and turned around. I moved my long silver hair from my back, tugging my dress down slightly. I could feel Koga's eyes on me as I showed them my scars. ''These are the scars that Naraku gave me when I tried attacking him. He made them look like wolf scratches to taunt my dead tribe,'' I explained. Koga approached me, eyes blank. ''I believe you, but I still need you,'' he said softly. ''Why?'' I asked, confused as to why he would need me. Just as Koga opened his mouth to speak several wolves sniffed his brown tail. ''Huh? Oh well what do ya know,'' he grabbed Shippo, holding him uncaringly. My eyes widened.

''The little guy must've grabbed on when I kidnapped her,'' Koga said to himself. ''Here, have an appetizer,'' he tossed Shippo to the wolves. ''Ah! Ren save me! Please!'' Shippo whimpered, terrified. I growled, eyes aflame. ''Hold on a second! If you want me to help you, you and your damn wolves can't lay a hand on Shippo! Got it?!'' I got up in Koga's face, snarling. Koga blinked, clearly shocked. He then grinned. ''Looks like I've got a fighter, I like that,'' he winked. He pushed the four wolves surrounding Shippo away, tossing the kit into my arms. ''There ya go princess,'' he chuckled. ''Ren!'' Shippo buried his face into my chest. ''It's alright, I wouldn't dare let them hurt you,'' I soothed the terrified kid. Shippo nodded, smiling a bit. Koga's eyes softened slightly and I swear I thought I saw him smile. ''Koga! Help another wounded soldier!'' a wolf demon cried out, helping a wounded wolf demon into the cave.

''Well what happened?'' Koga asked urgently.

''The damn Birds of Paradise,'' another guy cursed.

''They came out of nowhere, most of us where killed,'' the wounded one groaned, eyes full of terror.

''Birds of Paradise?'' I asked, making Koga turn to me.

''They're these harpy demons, and they've been killing off my comrades for a while now. Their leader has jewel shards,'' Koga explained.

''That's horrible,'' I whispered, eyes wide.

I then turned to the injured wolf demon. ''Let me help,'' I said softly. ''Alright,'' his friend nodded, laying him on a bed of fur. ''Do you have bandages?'' I asked him. ''Yes,'' he said, running off to get some. As I bandaged the wounded demon, gathering some herbs to stop the bleeding, I felt Koga gaze at me intently. ''How do you know so much about medicine?'' he asked, sitting beside me. ''Well my mother taught me how to take care of our wounded tribe members as a kid. It's just things I remember,'' I shrugged. When I finished caring for him, he looked at me with weak eyes. ''Thank you,'' he grunted. I smiled. ''Just rest, your wounds should heal quickly with the herbs I gave you,'' I reassured. He smiled slightly, nodding. ''You're kind,'' Koga noted out loud. I sent him a questioning look. ''It's just the right thing to do. If someone is hurt I would hope someone would help them,'' I shrugged. As we sat against the cave wall a young wolf pup bounced over to me. Shippo hid slightly behind me, out of fear. I on the other hand smiled, holding out my hand to the wolf pup. His adorable dark brown eyes brightened as he licked it. I chuckled as he cuddled to my side, like a pup would do to its mother. ''That's weird,'' Koga blinked.

''Why?'' I asked, holding the small pup as he yipped happily.

''That pup has been a grumpy little brat since his mom died, he was the only one of the litter,'' he said.

''He won't even let me pet him,'' Koga said, reaching to stroke the gray wolf's head only for the pup to try and bite him.

I laughed, petting the pup's eyes. ''Can I look after him for a bit?'' I asked with a grin. ''Keep him, he seems to be attached to you anyway,'' Koga smirked. I laughed. ''What you gonna name him?'' Koga asked. I shrugged. ''Tsume?'' I asked the pup. The pup sneezed, making Koga and I laugh. ''Ok how about Gen?'' I offered, the pup growling. ''What about Ash?'' Koga asked, pointing to the pup's paws. And yes the fur that covered the gray wolf's paws were black, as if he had walked through a pile of ashes. I grinned as the pup barked happily. ''Ash it is then,'' I patted the wolf pup. Shippo hesitantly came from behind me, looking at the pup. ''He seems nicer than the other ones,'' he said. This caught Ash's attention and he barked happily, playing with Shippo. ''So why do you need me?'' I asked softly, turning to look at Koga.

''You can sense the jewel shards right?'' he asked, to which I nodded.

''I want to use your ability to sense them to defeat the Birds of Paradise,'' Koga faced me, eyes full of determination.

I looked around the cave, seeing how many of Koga's men were injured. I knew what it was like to feel so helpless and guilty for your pack's injuries. I remember how horrible I felt after finding my dead tribe. I wouldn't wish that unbearable pain upon anyone. ''So will you help?'' Koga asked. I looked into his eyes. ''Yes, I will,'' I nodded. Koga smiled slightly and gave me a nod of gratitude. ''You look tired,'' he pointed out as I let out a yawn. ''It's been a long day as you can tell,'' I smirked sarcastically. I let out a 'eep' when Koga picked me up bridal style. ''W-What are you doing?'' I blinked. He moved a tan wolf pelt curtain out of the way, taking me to a huge room. There was bed so I guessed this was Koga's room. He set me down on the bed gently. ''Sleep,'' he ordered. ''But what about you?'' I asked. ''I don't mind sleeping with my comrades out there, you need the bed more than I do,'' he shrugged. ''I don't want to kick you out of your own bed Koga,'' I objected. Koga rolled his eyes, instantly knowing I would not allow him to sleep out there. I blushed when he laid beside me. ''W-What?'' I stuttered, looking at him with wide chocolate eyes. ''I'm not letting you sleep out there where I can't watch out for you, and since you're so damn stubborn this is the only option,'' he yawned. I nodded slowly. ''Goodnight then,'' I mumbled, resting my head on the soft fur the smelt of pine and grass.

''Night,'' Koga muttered, falling asleep with me.

The next day, I awoke, feeling something hard against my face. I furrowed my brows, looking to see myself in Koga's arms with my head against his chest. I blinked several times before my face became a bright red. ''AHHHH!'' I screamed, making Koga wake up with a jump. ''What the hell?!'' he yelped. Suddenly Shippo, Ash, and two other wolf demons dashed into the room. ''Koga- oh! We're sorry to interrupt!'' one of the wolf demons blushed. He had a white mohawk and tan skin. ''You could've warned us that she was your woman,'' the other covered his eyes. Koga and I blushed brightly. ''Ren this is Ginta and Hakkaku,'' Koga sighed, his blush going down a bit. ''Nice to meet you,'' I covered my cheeks to prevent anyone from seeing me blush. Ash growled dangerously at Koga as if saying 'stay away from my mommy you creeper'! I picked up the pup, cuddling him and Shippo in my arms. ''Well I'll be out hunting, later princess,'' Koga yawned with a stretch. As he left the room with Ginta and Hakkaku he turned and gave me a flirtatious wink. ''Damn cocky son of a-,'' ''Hey Ren?'' Shippo interrupted me before I could finish my rant. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''I think I know how we can leave,'' Shippo said. My eyes widened with interest. ''How?'' I blinked. Shippo clapped his little hands together only for him to take on Koga's body. ''Wow! You look just like him!'' I grinned. ''Koga'' grinned. ''It's nothing, now come on so we can get back to Inuyasha and the others,'' he said. I nodded, picking Ash up.

As Shippo and I walked out into the den we could see the entrance that the waterfall hid. ''Let's go,'' Shippo whispered. I nodded, walking with him slowly and calmly. However, a few of the wolves could smell the difference and bit Shippo's tail. ''Ow!'' he whimpered, changing back into his original form. ''Hey they're escaping!'' a wolf demon shouted. ''Run!'' I grabbed Shippo, leaping out of the cave. 'Great I'm all wet now,' I growled with irritation. I dashed to the edge of the mountain, panicking. ''Ren I don't think I can carry you and Ash- Ah!'' Shippo was interrupted as I tossed him out. ''Go get Inuyasha Shippo! Tell them I'm alright!'' I yelled, saving the fox demon from getting beat up by the wolf demons chasing us. ''I'll be back Ren!" he screamed. I nodded sadly and turned to face a pack of angry wolf demons. ''Bitch! I'll come and teach you a lesson!'' a muscular, violent one snarled. My eyes narrowed and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly a huge boar was tossed on the wolf demon, stopping him from injuring me. ''Huh?'' I asked and looked up to see a very pissed-off Koga.

''Didn't I say not to touch her?!'' he growled.

His eyes met mine and I froze. His snarl became a smirk. ''She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal,'' he murmured to himself. I stepped back as he jumped down in front of me. ''Koga?'' I asked, slightly afraid of what he was going to do to me.

''I'm gonna make you my woman,'' he smirked, completely serious.

My eyes widened, jaw dropping. ''E-Excuse me?'' I asked, completely thrown off. ''Koga why do you get the hot she-wolf?'' a few tribe members whined. ''Idiots! The female can sense the sacred shards. She is the only heir of the Southern Wolf Tribe and to top it off she is one of the few female wolf demons out there! You're all stupid if you think I'm going to let a gorgeous opportunity like her slip away,'' Koga scoffed. he turned his attention back to me. He wrapped a muscular arm around my waist.

''Ren, you already know wolves mate for life so you're mine now. Got that?'' he smirked cockily.

I blinked, my eyes as big as dishes. They then narrowed, my fangs showing as I glared.

SLAP!

The entire wolf tribe gasped as Koga's head turned sideways from the impact of my hand slapping his cheek. Koga blinked in utter shock, slowly pressing a hand to the red handprint on his cheek.

''That chick just slapped Koga!'' Hakkaku said in awe.

''Honeymoon's over,'' Ginta muttered.

''I'm not some piece of property you pig! And I'm sure as hell not anyone's woman, least of all yours! Damn arrogant, wolf,'' I seethed, eyes on fire. Koga was like 0.0 before he threw his head back in a roar of laughter. I got an anime angry mark on my forehead. ''And just why the hell are you laughing?!'' I growled. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. ''You're a spit fire, I love it!'' he chuckled. 'This guy is insane!' I screamed mentally. He then dipped his head lower, slowly getting closer to my lips. My eyes widened and I froze. Just when he was about to press his lips to mine he cried out in pain. I sent a questioned look but laughed my ass off when I saw Ash biting Koga's tail.

_''Leave my momma alone!''_ his little voice growled.

It only caused me to laugh harder and Koga quirked a brow. ''What?'' he asked, pulling the pup off his tail. ''He said to leave his momma alone,'' I smirked with victory. Koga pouted for a moment or so before he smirked. ''Well he should be nicer to me now,'' he chuckled. ''And why is that?'' I narrowed my eyes. ''Because if you're his mommy, then that'll make me his daddy,'' he said lowly. I blushed before scoffing , walking away from the perverted wolf demon who was currently laughing his ass off.


	4. Embraces and Bonding

I had my eyes closed as I rested with my back against the cave wall. Ash was in my lap resting with me as well. I felt my lips form a small frown. How dare that arrogant demon claim me? Who the hell does he think he is? And then he had the nerve to explain that our kind mated for life. I was a wolf demon! Of course I knew about how our lifestyle was. Basically wolf demons were born to become natural fighters. Our kind was stubborn. When we reached the right age we found our mates and bred. Then eventually we grow old and die. The end. I opened my eyes to glare. ''Psh, I don't need a mate. I'm doing fine just on my own,'' I scoffed, waking Ash up.

_''Momma are you ok?'' _he yawned, looking up at me with big concerned eyes.

My glare melted away instantly and I smiled warmly. ''I'm fine sweet heart, just go back to bed,'' I patted his head. He yawned, not resisting his urge to sleep. I rested my head back against the wall, deep in thought. 'Inuyasha and the others should be coming soon, I just hope Shippo got away safe,' I thought. Suddenly I found a rather large piece of meat in front of me. I blinked, looking up to see a nervous Ginta and Hakkaku. ''Sis, you haven't eaten in a while so do you want some meat?'' Hakkaku asked nervously. Of course they'd be nervous, I did slap their pack leader after all. I wouldn't blame them if they were terrified to even look at me. I offered them a kind smile. ''You two look like you need it more, have it,'' I handed the meat back to them. They blinked at me in shock. ''Y-You're not hungry?'' Ginta asked in awe. Of course they'd be shocked. Male wolf demons usually ate like pigs and as far as I could see, this pack had no females in it. ''I don't really like eating meat, well raw anyway,'' I shrugged. In a minute, the two consumed the meat off of the bone. I blinked before laughing. The two blushed in embarrassment but soon laughed as well.

''Sister Ren, you aren't nearly as scary as you were this morning,'' Ginta chuckled. I laughed. ''Thanks? And don't call me 'sis', just call me Ren,'' I smiled warmly. They both nodded with smiles. ''So. . why don't you want to be Koga's mate?'' Hakkaku asked hesitantly. I sighed, looking away slightly. ''I've been on my own for a long, long time. I've convinced myself that I don't need anyone with me, I'm better off alone,'' I shrugged. They blinked at me in shock. ''But everybody needs somebody, a lone wolf never survives without a pack,'' Ginta pointed out. I shrugged. ''I've been fine, well if you don't count my whole family being slaughtered like animals,'' I scoffed. ''So you don't want to ever find your soul mate? To ever find happiness?'' Hakkaku asked sadly. I smiled faintly. ''I don't believe I need a soul mate to be happy. Little things besides romance make me happy. Besides, no wolf demon wants a broken female as a mate,'' I sighed sadly. ''What do you mean?'' they asked in confusion. My eyes met theirs. ''Come on, I'm sure you both have noticed I'm not like other female wolf demons. I'm not dainty, obedient, or submissive. I am far from a normal she-wolf, no man wants me. I'm broken,'' I explained. ''Koga wants you,'' Ginta offered. I felt my jaw clench in annoyance. ''It's not the same,'' I resisted the urge to growl.

''How so?'' Hakkaku crossed his arms, intrigued. Ginta did the same as Ash chewed on a random bone.

''Koga is only using me to detect the jewel shards. If anything, I'm a toy to him. If it's not for my ability to detect the shards, then he's using me because of my status as the alpha of the Southern Tribe's daughter,'' I said, angry at just the very thought of Koga.

''I don't know, we haven't seen Koga laugh like this in a long time,'' Ginta wondered aloud.

I shrugged, not really caring if I gave the cocky demon a good laugh. I looked up when I heard footsteps approach us. ''Ginta, Hakkaku go with the others to hunt for dinner,'' Koga's husky voice ordered. ''Ok, bye Ren!'' they chirped in union. I smiled, waving goodbye to the two. My smile faded when I noticed Koga looking down at me with a smirk. ''What?'' I asked, somewhat annoyed. He plopped down right in front of me, much to Ash's dislike. ''Bonding with your new pack mates I see,'' he grinned. I resisted the urge to punch the living day lights out of the blue-eyed menace. ''Arrogant little pest,'' I muttered under my breath. ''What was that?'' Koga pouted. ''Oh nothing your majesty,'' I scoffed sarcastically. He growled in annoyance but calmed himself. ''So tell me about yourself,'' he crossed his muscular arms with interest. I quirked a brow, taken back. ''Huh?'' I blinked, making sure I heard him right. ''Tell me about yourself,'' he repeated. ''Why?'' I asked, still confused.

''I'd like to know more about my mate,'' he smirked teasingly.

I coughed, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. ''I'll be your mate when Miroku stops being a pervert,'' I huffed. Koga pinched his brows together in frustration. ''Just talk about yourself! Annoying woman,'' he muttered. My eye twitched in annoyance before I sighed. ''How about this; I ask a question then you ask a question?'' I offered. Koga blinked at my sudden cooperation. He nodded with a small smile. ''Deal. You first princess,'' he sat up straight with interest.

''How did you become pack leader?'' I asked right away.

''The old one died a while ago, I found two jewel shards and managed to fight my way to alpha status,'' Koga explained.

''So you're not a born alpha?'' I asked, surprised. He maybe arrogant but he had the muscles and leader-like traits to be a born-alpha.

''Surprised? I wasn't like you, I had to fight and work for my status,'' Koga scoffed.

His words stung a little and I lowered my head slightly. I wasn't weak! I wasn't a spoiled brat who pranced around just because I was the daughter of an alpha! The way he said it make me feel snobby and slightly puny. He must've noticed my change of emotion because his eyes widened. ''I didn't mean it like that! It's just I have never been a royal, I wasn't lucky like you,'' he apologized. I nodded, a faint smile on my lips. ''Well it's your turn, ask away,'' I nodded to him.

''How do you know that mutt you travel with?'' Koga asked in confusion.

My fists clenched slightly. I hated when people called Inuyasha that (well except me of course).

''First of all he's not a mutt! Second of all, his mother took me in after I was sent away by my pack for protection. Inuyasha and I are like siblings. He'd always get picked on for being a half demon and I was feared for being a wolf demon. We are pretty much two peas in a pod. He's annoying as hell, but he's like a brother to me,'' I said softly.

Koga nodded, shocked that a full wolf demon held so much compassion for a dog hanyou. ''I see. You don't care that he's a hanyou?'' he asked. His tone wasn't mean or snobby, just simply curious. I smiled sadly. ''I wouldn't care if he were human, hanyou, or a full demon. He was kind to me. Sure humans can be cruel. I remember villagers throwing rocks at me and him just 'cause we were different. Hanyous can be mean to. Look at Naraku. And don't get me started and full demons, if you ever met Inuyasha's brother you'd wanna kill him! The point is everyone can be cruel, but there are nice people to. Sure they're different, but they can be the best people you know. You just need to give them a chance,'' I said softly. Koga blinked before smiling kindly.

''You're not like any other woman I've met,'' he noted, making me blink.

''How so?'' I asked with curiosity.

''Well most female wolf demons are submissive. They do all they can to please their mate because they are too afraid to retaliate. They don't stick up for themselves, let alone others. You on the other hand are loyal and rebellious. You don't want to please anyone, you just want to be a good person,'' Koga said.

I was sure I had the blush that rivaled the redness of a tomato by now. That may be the nicest thing anyone has told me. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. ''You're not so bad either,'' I mumbled. Koga grinned, suppressing a laugh. ''You're turn to ask,'' he reminded me. I nodded, my silver hair trying to cover my blush.

''What was your life like as a kid?'' I asked, wanting to know more about him (shockingly).

Koga blinked at my sudden question. He then grunted, a smile on his face.

''Well I grew up in this tribe. My old man was a skilled warrior, his name was Taro. He met my mom when she helped heal him after a brutal battle. It was love at first sight. Her name was Rosalie. I was the only child they ever had. Growing up was kinda hard since I was one of the youngest kids in the tribe. I always tried to fit in with the older guys. I trained and sparred for long hours everyday, wanting to be a great soldier like my father. One day when the warriors were coming back, I noticed my dad wasn't one of them. I learned he was killed by The Birds of Paradise as an attempt to save our alpha. My mother was so stricken with grief that she caught an illness and died. From that day on I worked even harder to become an alpha,'' Koga said sadly.

My blank face was pulled into a sad, sympathetic frown. I noticed how Koga's eyes watered when he spoke of his parent's deaths. He was now staring at the ground, trying to hold in his tears. I gently placed my hand over his, making him jump. His baby blue eyes met my kind brown ones. ''They would've been proud of you Koga,'' I smiled. Koga stared at me in shock before he smiled, eyes still watery. ''I can say the same to you,'' he returned. That comment made me grin like an idiot. ''So what was life like for you?'' he asked as we relaxed. I noticed Ash look at the two of us with interest, and envy that Koga was getting my undivided attention. We talked and talked. I learned that we had a lot more in common than I first thought. We laughed, teased, growled, and whined as we shared our life stories. ''How many pups would you want?'' he asked. ''Five,'' I shrugged. I noticed the victorious smirk on Koga's face and blushed. ''Is your tail real?'' I asked, staring at it. He cocked his head in confusion before laughing. ''Like staring at my ass do you?'' he teased. ''Idiot! I was curious!'' I defended. He tossed his head back in laughter. ''Yes it's real,'' he answered, still chuckling.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Koga wasn't half bad. I mean he's still obnoxious and overly confident, but he was caring, loyal, and funny. 'I still wouldn't be his mate,' I thought to myself, making sure Ash and the other wolves couldn't hear my thoughts. My eyes looked over his smiling form. 'But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friends,' I finished with a smile. ''It's weird being here,'' I stated, looking around the enormous cave. ''How so?'' Koga quirked a brow. ''Well the last time I was around a wolf tribe, I was a little pup. Now that I'm older I have nearly no idea how to act. It's been a while since I've been with my own kind,'' I shrugged, slightly ashamed of admitting this to Koga. ''You don't need to be ashamed Ren, what happened to your tribe was awful. I'm sure I'd be just like you if that were my situation,'' he comforted me. I didn't notice until now how close we were. He was right beside me, me looking up into the beautiful blue eyes. ''Koga you don't get it. I'm known as a disgrace to wolf demons, honestly! What wolf demon doesn't like meat? What wolf demon doesn't have a pack? I'm broken, I'm a broken wolf demon,'' I said, eyes watery.

''You're not broken,'' he spoke in a strong, husky voice.

I looked at him in question. ''Wha-,''

''You have a pack; here. And who the hell cares if you don't eat meat? Sure you're different, but that's what I like about you. You're unique. You act different because you haven't been around a pack since you were a kid. You're not broken, just bent,'' he said softly, joking at the end.

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. My welled up with emotions and I shook slightly. I opened my mouth to respond but ended up closing it because if I spoke, I'd end up crying. I suddenly hugged him, my head against his chest. Koga was shocked, needless to say. ''R-Ren?'' he blinked, pink coloring his tan cheeks. ''T-Thank you Koga,'' I shakily said. He eased into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around me, a hand on my head for comfort. ''You don't need to thank me Ren. What I said was true,'' he said. I refused to shed tears in front of Koga. Yes, he was nice but my pride wouldn't allow me to show any further weakness.

''Stay,'' he said suddenly, making me look up at him.

''What?'' I asked in shock.

''Stay with me Ren,'' he repeated, eyes serious and another emotion in them.

I opened my mouth to answer him, when Ginta and Hakkaku ran in.

''Koga! Koga! The Birds of Paradise are attacking!''


	5. Do I Stay or Go?

Koga and I rushed out of the cave. My eyes widened when I saw a bunch of harpy-like demons attack the tribe. ''Shit,'' I muttered, knowing we were out numbered. ''I take it you've never seen demons like these before?'' Koga quirked a brow. I shook my head. ''The only things my pack had problems with were bear demons and wild boars,'' I explained. He nodded, standing protectively by me. ''I want you to go with Ginta and Hakkaku, stay safe and don't come out until I say so,'' Koga ordered. I pouted at being told what to do like some child. ''As if! You are in no position to turn down help, I am not weak, I can fight with you,'' I defended. Koga's eyes narrowed in annoyance. ''I know you can fight Ren but you aren't experienced in fighting these types of demons, just do what I say,'' he said. My fangs poked out of my mouth in irritation. ''I am not some child you can boss around,'' I huffed. Koga sighed. I jumped when I realized something. ''What?'' Koga blinked. ''Where's Ash?'' I panicked. Koga's eyes widened as we looked. _''Mommy?'' _Ash's voice squeaked. I turned and found him sitting, looking terrified. I also noticed a giant harpy swooping down to attack him. Something in me clearly snapped because my nails and fangs grew as I leaped.

SLASH!

Feathers flew around as I slay the idiot demon. I exhaled angrily, trying to calm myself down. It was my motherly instinct to take action, when I saw Ash looking so helplessly I suppose my inner wolf kicked in. I'm sure as hell glad it did. Ash quickly bounced over into my arms. _''Momma! Are you ok?'' _he whined, cuddling me with his little furry head. ''Yes sweet heart, mommy was just very scared that she would lose you. Go hide with the other pups and mothers ok? Mommy will come and get you when she's done,'' I resisted the urge to cry out of the fear of losing my adopted pup. Ash nodded and dashed back into the cave. I turned around to face Koga in the eye. His expression was shocked. ''Am I still inexperienced?'' I smirked a bit. Koga huffed, not happy about being wrong. ''If you get hurt, I don't give a shit if it's even a tiny scratch, I want you back in the cave, got it?'' Koga compromised. I smirked in victory. ''Deal,'' I agreed. Koga nodded, embracing me in his arms once more. ''Stay safe,'' he whispered. I had half a mind to scoff but my eyes softened when I saw that he was genuinely concerned for my safety. I returned the hug, nodding. ''I will as long as you stay safe to, ok?'' I asked softly. He nodded and we parted. I pulled out my sword and stared, contemplating which demon would be my first victim.

''I knew wolf demons were pathetic but now Koga sends out a scrawny female to fight us?'' one scoffed.

A dangerous and somewhat cocky smirk graced my lips. ''Bingo,'' I murmured to myself. I leaped up, raising Takame over my shoulder and bringing it down onto the demon. I landed on the ground gracefully, grimacing at the bloodied demon that fell in front of me, stone dead. ''Who's pathetic now, you little bastard?'' I spat. I continued my attacks, making sure to kill as many as I needed to. I can't say that I necessarily like killing. In fact I hated it. But there's a split second where I feel satisfaction and proud of my skills when another enemy falls to the ground. I felt proud that I was doing my job in protecting the pack. I flicked off the crimson blood that was on Takame, looking at the sky. There were still many Birds of Paradise demons but not nearly as many as before. ''Why can't they just leave?'' I groaned in impatience. Ginta and Hakkaku approached me. ''Are you alright Ren?'' they asked in union. I offered a reassuring smile with a nod. ''Why are they attacking the tribe anyway?'' I quirked a brow. They shrugged. ''Besides the fact that Koga has jewel shards in his legs, they're our rivals. It's just this age-long war between our kind,'' Hakkaku sighed. I nodded. ''Is Koga ok still?'' I tried masking the worry in my voice. Ginta grinned, seeing my concern. ''Don't worry about him, Ren. He's the toughest warrior in our entire clan and this won't even be a challenge for him,'' he assured. I nodded, relieved.

I jumped when one harpy screeched above us. ''If you'll excuse me guys, I have a bird to cage,'' I joked. They watched, worry in their eyes. ''You've been quite troublesome little girl,'' the demon on the bird growled. I scoffed with a roll of my coffee orbs. ''Just die already, I've got a pup and arrogant wolf demon to get back to,'' I sneered. Before I could swipe at the demon with Takame, the bird's sharp talon knocked it right out of my grasp. 'I'm in trouble now,' I hid my panic from the demon. I jumped onto a step on the mountain side as the bird pursued me. 'If I can get close enough without it clawing my eyes out, I can slay it with my own claws,' I noted. Before I could go in for the attack I was smacked down by the harpy. I yelped when I fell on my side. I made a move to get back up and fight but a burning pain stopped my actions. I looked to see the demon had clawed my arm pretty good, blood coated my arm. ''It's over! Prepare to die!'' it screeched, swooping in for the kill. I clenched my jaw, paralyzed in fear.

''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' two voices growled.

I looked to see A flash of white and black take down the harpy. ''Wind Scar!'' an all too familiar voice roared. In an instant the demon, along with multiple other ones, laid on the ground, dead. I was suddenly scooped up into strong arms. I looked up into blue eyes. ''K-Koga?'' I asked. His eyes held fear. ''Ren, you're hurt,'' he panicked. I smiled faintly at his concern. ''I'm fine, it's just a scratch,'' I assured. Of course he didn't buy it. ''Idiot, you're bleeding! I knew this would happen! I'm taking you back to the cave now,'' he said, clearly alarmed. ''Like hell you are!'' another voice growled. Both of looked to see a furious Inuyasha standing below us on the ground. ''Inuyasha!'' I beamed happily. ''Ren you idiot, you're hurt!'' Inuyasha bellowed. ''Well hello to you to asshole!'' I deadpanned. ''Great way to thank the guy who just saved your ass!'' Inuyasha retorted. I scoffed. ''I'm fine, it's just a scratch,'' I pouted. ''Great the mutt is here, listen puppy I don't have time to play fetch with you so leave!'' Koga yelled down to Inuyasha. ''Not without Ren you scrawny wolf!'' Inuyasha growled. I just sat in Koga's arms, debating whether to interrupt them or not.

''Ren?'' I heard another voice call. I looked to see Kagome, Miroku, and Sango standing a few yards away from Inuyasha. ''Hey guys!'' I waved. ''Feh, Ren's not going anywhere with you mutt! She's my woman,'' Koga said. My face turned twenty shades of red at the statement. ''WHAT?'' Inuyasha and the others asked. ''Is what he saying true Ren?'' Miroku asked blushing. ''No! I am not a piece of property and YOU!'' I turned to glare at Koga. ''We've been through this already! I am not a jewel shard for you to claim and I am not your woman!'' I barked. Koga blinked, expression bored and annoyed. ''You done?'' he asked quietly. I opened my mouth to nag him once more before he slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes bugged out and I placed my hands on his chest to remove him. However, Koga just simply kissed me harder. After a moment or so I gave in, closing my brown eyes in bliss. Finally, he pulled away. I blushed, staring into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

''WHAT THE HELL?''

And leave it to Inuyasha to ruin a passionate moment with another male. ''What, you want a kiss to mutt face?'' Koga mocked. ''You idiot! Just let Ren go and we'll leave your ass alone!'' Inuyasha blushed. ''Didn't you just hear me? I told you Ren is my woman,'' Koga glared. I stood in the middle, confused and annoyed -_-. ''No she's not you psychotic wolf!'' Inuyasha barked. That struck a nerve. Koga then smirked, turning to me. I quirked a brow. ''What?'' I began before jumping when Koga nipped my neck. ''The hell Koga?!'' I yelped. ''There, now will you leave us mutt face?'' Koga nodded at the small mark he left on my skin. That was all it took for me to go ballistic. BAM! Koga now had a bump on his head. ''What was that for?!'' he whined. ''For claiming me without my consent you dumb ass!'' I seethed. ''I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago,'' Koga smirked. I rose my fist to punch him again when a sensation stopped me. ''Ren?'' Koga blinked. ''I sense a jewel shard like 30 feet up,'' I blinked. Koga nodded, eyes wide with anticipation. ''Ginta! Hakkaku!'' he called as he jumped from the mountain. ''Yeah?'' the blinked nervously. ''Take care of Ren and don't let that mutt near her,'' Koga ordered. He set me in Hakkaku's arms but I held onto his hand, making him quirk a brow. ''Please, be careful Koga,'' I held on. He smiled, nodding. ''I will, just wait and I'll be back with another jewel shard,'' he pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. I sighed, letting him go.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. One minute I wanted to punch the living day lights out of Koga, the next thing I know I am holding onto him because I'm afraid he'll get hurt. 'Must be dehydration or something,' I blamed. ''Don't you worry Ren, Koga will be back in no time,'' Ginta grinned. I nodded, smiling. Still, I couldn't help but worry for the dark haired youkai. Koga bounced from ledge to ledge until he approached the one where I had sense the shard. ''Got it,'' Koga smirked, raising his fist to dig for the shard. Suddenly the mountain crumbled as a huge harpy jumped out at Koga. ''Koga!'' I screamed. This caught Inuyasha's attention. ''What the hell is that?'' he blinked. ''They're the Birds of Paradise, the tribes main rivals,'' I explained, eyes wide with fear. ''Judging by the size it must be their leader,'' Miroku acknowledged. ''Koga!'' Ginta and Hakkaku cried out for their leader. The demon bit down on Koga's arm, trying to take it off. Without thinking about my wounds I leaped out of Hakkaku's arms. I raced to retrieve Takame from the rubble and hurried up the mountain. 'I know I'll regret this later but-,' my thoughts were caught off when I leaped up, raising my sword above me. ''Ookami strike!'' I roared, bringing my sword down. ''Ahh!'' the demon hissed in extreme pain. A bright light shot out of Takame and in an instant the demon was reduced to ashes and carried away by the wind. Koga and I fell to the ground with an ''oof''. Thankfully the fall wasn't _too _bad. Then again, I landed on top of poor Koga. ''Koga! Are you ok?'' I asked with concern evident in my eyes. He grunted, nodding. ''Much better now,'' he smirked, showing me the jewel shard in his hand. I glared down at him, smacking his chest.

''Ow Ren what was that-,''

''You scared me you idiot!''

Koga stopped talking and looked up at me. I sighed shakily, my silver hair falling in my face as my brown eyes softened. ''I was so scared that you were hurt, you're not hurt are you?'' I asked worriedly. He blinked twice before a gentle smile came to his face. ''I'm fine Ren, it's just a flesh wound, nothing more,'' he promised. I nodded, somewhat relieved. I blushed when I finally noticed our position. ''S-Sorry!'' I murmured, moving to get off of him. However, I was stopped when his muscular arm held onto me. ''K-Koga!'' I blushed, trying to look serious. He simply grinned innocently. ''What? I like the position we're in right now,'' he stated playfully. I rolled my eyes.

''Um?''

We jumped, looking at who interrupted our ''moment''. There, barely a few feet away from us was the gang, Ginta, Hakkaku, and most of Koga's tribe. ''Having fun there?'' Inuyasha scoffed. ''Inuyasha!'' Kagome scolded. Koga growled in annoyance. ''Actually we were until you showed up ya mutt,'' Koga retorted. ''Koga!'' I warned. ''Oh shut up and get a room, perverted wolf,'' Inuyasha jeered. ''Great idea,'' Koga smirked perverted at me. I narrowed my eyes warningly. ''You want me to slap the other cheek?'' I bit back the growl. Koga chuckled, allowing us both to stand. ''I guess the rest of the demons fled,'' Sango concluded. ''Good, now we can relax,'' Koga scoffed. ''Whatever now give me the jewel shards you have or I'll cut them out,'' Inuyasha threatened. ''You wanna go, puppy?'' Koga growled. Kagome and I looked at each other and nodded.

''SIT BOY!''

YANK!

In an instant Inuyasha was beaten into his own crater and Koga yelped at the pain of my yanking on his tail. ''Damn it Kagome/Ren that hurt!'' they yelled. We rolled our eyes. ''Whatever, you guys are idiots,'' I scoffed, releasing Koga's tail. ''Shut up, let's go Ren. We've gotta go hunt down Naraku,'' Inuyasha dusted the dirt from his fiery robe. ''Like she's going with you, Ren is staying here where she belongs,'' Koga glared heatedly. ''As if! Ren is a part of our group and we're her friends! Besides it's your fault she's hurt!'' Inuyasha pointed at the claw marks on my arm. Koga seemed hurt at that last comment but it quickly turned into anger. ''Ren belongs with her own kind! I'm her mate anyway so it doesn't matter,'' Koga pointed out. I had finally had enough.

''Both of you shut the hell up!'' I yelled, making the two stubborn males go silent.

''Thank you, and now listen. I can make my own decisions, I'm not a child,'' I glared a bit. ''First of all, Koga don't insult Inuyasha like that unless you want another bruise on your head,'' I growled, making the blue eyed demon nod. I turned to Inuyasha with a sad expression. ''Secondly, Inuyasha he's right. I belong with my own kind,'' I stated softly. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. ''What are you saying Ren?'' he blinked. I sighed, sad about my decision. ''I'm a wolf demon Inuyasha, I need to learn how to start acting like one again. Koga has been really nice since I've been with him, he can help me,'' I pointed out. Inuyasha glared for a moment before sighing angrily. ''You're right, I don't like it but you're right,'' he muttered. I smiled sadly, hugging my best friend. ''Just be sure to visit us once in a while,'' he returned my embrace. I nodded. ''Take care of them for me, brother,'' I said gently. Inuyasha smiled faintly and nodded. He then glared at Koga. ''I swear if anything happens to Ren, I'll kill you,'' he swore. Koga returned the glare, wrapping an arm around my waist. ''I'll protect Ren with my life,'' Koga promised.

I blinked, looking up at the strong wolf demon. Koga looked down at me, locking our gaze. Suddenly a sensation hit my body making me gasp. I couldn't pull my eyes off Koga. It was like he was the only thing that mattered to me at that point. The rest of the world drifted away. Koga must've felt the same sensation because his blue eyes widened slightly as his mouth opened. ''What's with you two?'' Inuyasha blinked. ''They seem to be in a daze,'' Kagome noted. We still didn't bother looking at them. We were too busy staring into each other's eyes. Koga smiled lovingly at me and I returned the smile with one of my own. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. ''Inuyasha?'' Kagome blinked. ''I know what's wrong with them, it happens with canine demons,'' Inuyasha said in shock. Ginta and Hakkaku realized it to. ''Oh wow! Who knew this would happen so fast?'' Ginta chuckled. Hakkaku grinned in agreement. ''Would someone tell us what's going on,'' Miroku blinked in confusion. Inuyasha turned to face them.

''Koga and Ren are soul mates.''


	6. I See it in Your Eyes

_**Ever since I was a child,  
I've turned it over in my mind.  
I sang by that piano tore my yellow dress and,  
Cried and cried and cried.**_

__

Koga and I continued to stare deeply into our eyes. How could I not have seen how truly beautiful they were before? I was oblivious to the others as they surrounded us, as was Koga. He simply moved closer to me, his hands holding mine. The gesture sent electricity throughout my body and I exhaled contently. This whole feeling he gave me was so foreign and new to me, I didn't know what to do or say. But as I stared into his sky blue orbs, I felt like just being next to him was more than enough. It was as if all my troubles vanished and every thought was connected to Koga. He stared down at me, a tiny smile on his face. I desperately fought off the urge to blush and hide my face and instead leaned up. Koga noticed and began inching down as well. Our lips were shifting closer and closer. 'I barely know him. . .but this feels so right,' I told myself mentally. I could feel Koga's warm breath on my face, letting me know just how close we were to each other. I closed my golden brown eyes, waiting for our kiss. Koga closed his eyes as well and we both leaned in and-

''WHAT THE HELL?!''

_**And I don't wanna see what I've seen,  
To undo what has been done.  
Turn off all the lights,  
Let the morning come**_

I was shoved behind Inuyasha as he pried Koga and I apart. He snarled in Koga's face, golden eyes ablaze. I blinked, processing just what happened. ''Inuyasha!'' I blushed, half upset that he interrupted Koga and I and also grateful that he stopped us. I hardly knew Koga! Yet here I am, about to lock lips with him. Koga on the other hand wasn't as happy. SMACK! ''Damn it mutt face, couldn't you see my woman and I were about to kiss?'' he snarled. Inuyasha glared, a red hand print on his right cheek. ''Like I give a crap! And Ren is not your woman so keep your stinking paws off her!'' Inuyasha growled protectively. ''Inuyasha calm down!'' Kagome warned, not liking the idea of Koga and Inuyasha fighting. ''Listen to the girl mutt face and leave. I can take care of my woman just fine,'' Koga grunted.

''Oh please! Ren is way out of your league you mangy wolf!'' Inuyasha snarled.

_**Now there's green light in my eyes,  
And my lover on my mind.  
And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and,  
Cry and cry and cry,  
Over the love of you.**_

This pissed Koga off even more. He took a step near the silver-haired hanyou, fists clenched. Without thinking, I stepped in front of Inuyasha, grabbing hold of Koga's fists. ''Please Koga,'' I whispered. Koga stared into my eyes and all the anger instantly vanished, his eyes becoming calm and loving once more. ''Alright, I'll try for you,'' he sighed. I smiled and went to let go of his fists. I stopped when Koga took hold of my hands, pulling me closer to him. I blinked, focusing on keeping my blush down to a minimum. Needless to say I was failing miserably. ''K-Koga,'' I squeaked out. He simply pressed his forehead against mine. His scent overpowered me, the smell of pine, wood, and fur came together beautifully. I could tell my own scent of vanilla filled his senses as well because he sighed deeply. He closed his eyes as if he were about to sleep but opened them, nothing but love present in them. 'I can't feel this way, it's only been a few days!' I scolded myself mentally. The spot on my neck where Koga had bit me felt like it was on fire. Strangely, it was a passionate and divine feeling. It was as if it were yelling at me to stop hesitating about Koga, that I should just go for it. My hazel eyes slowly met his. The world began to fade once more.

_**On this champagne, drunken hope,  
Against the current, all alone,  
Everybody, see, I love him**_

I was beginning to drift away once more and everything but Koga started to fade. My hands shook slightly out of fear. I had no idea what this feeling was, why my world was changing so fast. I just didn't know why this wolf demon, this incredibly annoying yet amazing man was changing me. My shaking hands stopped when his comforted mine by gripping them gently. I looked up with confusion written in my eyes. Koga simply continued looking into me. No words were said, there didn't need to be. It was in our eyes. The gang, Ginta, and Hakkaku watched with anxious eyes. Kagome and Sango looked like they were ready to scream at us to kiss already. Ginta and Hakkaku were nearly in each other's arms as they silently cheered their pack leader on. Miroku and Shippo watched, clearly curious what was happening before them. Inuyasha watched with annoyed and somewhat sad eyes. Sad that the sister and best friend was drifting further away from him and into another, annoyed that it was his rival who I was turning to.

_**Cause it's a feeling that you get,  
When the afternoon is set,  
On a bridge into the city**_

None of this had processed my brain as I remained in Koga's arms. I had realized then and there that Inuyasha's words were true, Koga and I were soul mates. With wolf demons, any of us could find a simple mate. You just needed to find a male or female to have pups with. But so rarely did we find our soul mate. Our soul mate was the mate our inner wolves chose to spend an eternity with. Wolves mated for life; soul mates mated for life and even beyond that. ''W-We should head inside. It's getting dark,'' I spoke softly. The sunset hiding my small blush slightly. Koga looked over the horizon, eyes scanning the pink, orange, and purple hues of the evening sky. He nodded, disappointment evident in his eyes. ''Let mutt face know they can stay the night,'' his voice was husky and sent chills down my spine. A small smile graced my lips at his kindness. He smirked slightly, a fang poking out of the corner of his mouth. He nudged me to follow him as he made his way to the cave's entrance. I nodded to my friends to come as well.

_**Cause you're a hard soul to save,  
With an ocean in the way,  
But I'll get around it,  
I'll get around it**_

As I enterred the cave, thoughts engulfed me again. Did I have a future with Koga? A good future? One filled with happy memories, raising a family, and looking over a pack? Ever since I was little that was all I wanted. But I couldn't help but fear that it would all be ruined if I made a wrong decision or mistake. My thoughts vanished when the warm, welcoming feeling of the cave consumed me. The cave was lit with hundreds of torches, giving off warmth and comfort. Wolf pelts hung from the walls and scattered over the place to lay down and relax. Young wolf pups scampered around, wrestling with one another as the other wolf demons ate and drank happily. The gang gratefully ate their food as I snuck away to a nearby spring. ''I knew there was a spring here,'' I smirked as I dropped my wolf pelt dress. I sunk to the bottom, the warm water sooting my skin. My silver hair glistened under the moon light. I resurfaced, drops of water rolling down my face. I sighed happily, scrubbing off any dirt that was on my skin. The scent of green apples filled the area as I washed my hair with the stuff Kagome had given me. I think it's called shampoo but I'm not quite sure. I just know that it smells delicious but tastes disgusting.

_**Now there's green light in my eyes,  
And my lover on my mind.  
And I'll sing from that piano, tear my yellow dress and,  
Cry and cry and cry and,  
Over the love of you.**_

__After 20 minutes of thinking about my life and making sure I was spotless, I quickly dressed and dried my hair. You may be surprised how fast your hair dries when you run all over the woods to air dry it. I sleepily made my way back to the cave to find everyone still up and about. ''Ren you should come eat with us!'' Ginta grinned, munching on a piece of meat. ''Thanks guys but I'm ready to knock out and sleep, goodnight,'' I yawned with a smile. They both smiled and said their goodnights. Before heading to Koga's room I made sure everything was alright with the gang. Once I was reassured they were find I dragged my half awake butt to Koga's room. 'I wonder where he is,' I asked myself mentally. My thoughts were answered when I found him already asleep on his bed of furs. I smiled softly, loving how peaceful he seemed in his sleep. I quietly crawled into bed beside him, careful not to wake him. After ten minutes of laying in silence I glanced at Koga from the corner of my eyes.

''You can't sleep either?'' his voice asked me. His eyes remained closed for a moment before they opened, almost glowing in the darkness of his room.

I shook my head ''no'' as I fought to keep my heart beat normal. Seeing him like this made me crazy. He drove me crazy! Finally he met my eyes and smiled softly. We stared as my lips allowed a soft, loving smile. Koga turned on his side slowly, our hands gripping each other as if we'd disapper if we didn't. Koga slowly crawled on top of me, balancing his weight on his elbows as he leaned over my still body. I was afraid my heart was going to beat out of my chest. This was too fast, so soon. Yet when I looked into sky blue eyes, all of my fear floated away. I nodded as he pressed his lips against mine in our first, real kiss. All the passion came out in this kiss. Koga made sure not to crush my body as we sunk further and further into our kiss. My hands cupped his cheeks as my eyes closed in bliss. Finally, we pulled away gasping. A loving smile came across Koga's lips as he stared down at me. ''I'll settle for that, for now,'' he winked. I laughed. He pressed one more kiss to my lips as sleep came over us. ''Good night Ren,'' he whispered. I felt my eyes close with a smile on my face. ''Goodnight Koga,'' I whispered as I descended from cloud nine.

_**I can see the green light,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
I can see the green light,  
I can see it in your eyes**_


End file.
